Not Dead This Time
by AttackingJepson
Summary: Kenny gets a job as a stunt double and isn't seen for a few weeks and the only one who finds this a little odd is Tweek. Lot of Creek, rated T for language, sex, alcohol, and drugs.
1. Chapter 1

*Kenny's POV*

As I was walking to the mailbox, hoping to finally get the letter I was supposed to receive, I found one of my dad's cheep beer cans; I started kicking it around, kind of stalling. Yeah, I'll admit I'm a little afraid to read the words that are written on the page. It's supposed to tell me if I got the job as a stunt double I signed up for.

"God damn it's hot out here," I said as I pulled off my hood to reveal my messy dirty blonde hair. Yes, even in the mountains, July is still hot as hell. Well, here goes nothing, I pulled open the mail box and looked through all of the envelopes there were. Oh yay. More bills my family can't afford to pay. It's never fun being part of the poorest family in South Park.

"Bill. Bill. Bill. Oh look, another bill." I said that as I was skimming through the folded paper. Finally, I found something that didn't look like something telling us that we were late for our payments.

"Addressed to Kenneth McCormick, yep, this is it." I took a deep breath as I opened up the envelope. I summoned up my best business man's voice and read the letter aloud, "Kenneth, upon reading your request to be a stunt double for our movie, we have decided you are a perfect fit for the requirements for the job."

I stopped right there and fist pumped into the air. I, Kenny McCormick, had a job.

I continued to read the letter while standing in my driveway, when I got to the part about where I would be working and brought back the business man voice, "You will be working in Hollywood; we will provide a hotel room and meals. You will have to report to the studio at nine o'clock a.m. every morning Monday through Friday, you will then be able to leave at 5 o'clock p.m. every day. There is no guarantee that you will be filming all of those days."

I slipped into my bathing suit, just some orange shorts, and put on a white tank top. As I left, I shouted into the house to warn my parents I was going to be at Starks Pond for the rest of the day, not that it mattered; my parents don't pay much attention to me or my brother anymore.

"Ladies and motherfuckers, I will be leaving for Hollywood on August 1st! I will miss you all deeply but will soon forget about you once I have 20,000 dollars." I yelled loud enough that everyone got quiet and listened to me for once.

"Shut up you poor piece of shit! We're tryin' to cool down ere'!" Cartman yelled obviously a little jealous of my awesome acting job. Tweek twitched at the sound of Cartman's screaming.

"God damn it, Cartman. Tweek just calmed down." Craig said as he swam over to the now shaking Tweek. He pressed his forehead up to Tweek's and whispered a spell of some kind that calmed the kid down long enough that he wasn't shaking in the water anymore. "Come on, let's go to the raft and get something to drink."

"Kenny, you do realize that August 1st is just a few days from now, right?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, don't you think he knows that? God, what a dumb bitch!" Cartman said now annoyed more than before.

"Yeah Wendy, loosen up. I still have five days. That means four of them are going to be spent with all of you red necks." I said as I pulled off the tank top and jumped off of the dock into the deeper end of the water.


	2. Chapter 2

*Clyde's POV*

"God damn it, Clyde you asshole!" Cartman screamed. Supposedly I dove in a little too close to him, pfft, the guy doesn't know how to have a little fun!

"God Cartman, loosen up! It's Kenny's last few days here before we don't see him for a month or two, have some fun!" Bebe exclaimed as she swam over to where Cartman was and lightly splashed him. She was wearing a light blue bikini, only Kenny and I could tell it was a size too small.

"Aey! Bebe, you slut! Leave me and my tan alone!"

"Cartman, you're the only one who can get a tan. Your fat ass steals all of the sun from the rest of us!" Stan yelled as he was lying next to Kyle. Man, those two are close enough to be like Tweek and Craig. Huh… I wonder if… My mental ramble was cut off by Bebe tackling me into the shallow water.

"Come and get me," Bebe said as she backed away slowly with a taunting wiggle of the finger.

I ran towards her and picked her up, carried her out of the water and threw her far enough that she wouldn't hit her head on the bottom of the pond. I followed her and cannon-balled into the deep blue water. Bebe and I playfully splashed each other for a while until we were interrupted by Kenny.

"I give you a nine point five." Kenny yelled from the more shallow water.

"Eight point-nghh- nine." Tweek shouted from the raft where he had just woken up from sleeping in the sun next to his boyfriend. Craig still had his midnight black hair partially hidden under his hat.

"Tweek, Kenny, get over here, I have a plan." I called to my partners in crime.

They swam over to me obediently, "Okay so here's what we're gonna do, Tweek you swim over to Craig and steal his hat, that's when me and Kenny start moving towards the raft, you swim farther out into the water and tell him to come and get it. Odds are that he'll flip you off and lay back down, then, Kenny and I will pull him from the raft into the water. The end."

Kenny laughed and nodded and Tweek stared blankly at me before saying "Are you-nghh- crazy?" He's gonna murder us!"

"Tweek if anything he'll murder me and Clyde, he wouldn't hurt you." Kenny said as he put his arm around Tweek's neck to reassure him.

"Yeah and he probably won't hurt us if you don't want him to." I commented.

"Agh! O-okay" Tweek managed to get in between a twitch.

The blonde swam over and looked at his boyfriend, twitched, stole the hat, and waited for a reaction. Nothing. He looked at us and panicky shrugged and mouthed "now what?"

I nudged Kenny to let him know that we were still going through with the plan; we swam over to where Craig's feet were hanging over the side of the boat, Kenny and I looked at each other and I mouthed "one, two three," and on three we both took a leg and ourselves under water.

Craig snapped into attention as his face went under water, when he started kicking, Kenny and I let go. He swam to the surface and looked around, after a moment Kenny and myself popped up behind him and screamed at the top of our lungs, Craig just turned around and flipped us off. Huh, I would have expected more of a reaction, but this is Craig after all.

"H-here, Craig." Tweek stuttered as he handed Craig his still dry hat.

"Thanks." Craig said as he started climbing the ladder to get back on to the carpeted surface of the wood. As he did, Tweek playfully splashed him. Craig looked back, saw the blonde shyly smiling and chucked softly. He climbed back into the water and splashed the shorter blonde.

"I want in!" Kenny yelled as he splashed Craig. Craig dunked Kenny under the water, when he got up, Tweek and I took him under again. Eventually we were all in a war with each other until Wendy called us for a bonfire.

As we got to where we could walk, Craig put his arm around Tweek to try to warm him up, with his remaining arm, pulled his hat off of his head and placed it on Tweek's.

We all sat around the red, orange, and yellow flame. I was sitting next to Bebe, who had her head resting on my shoulder; Token gave me a thumb up, Craig and Tweek were wrapped in a Colorado Avalanche blanket, Wendy was next to Bebe and Stan, Kyle was next to Kenny who was trying to steal Cartman's hot dog.

Kenny stopped trying to steal the food and spoke "Just three more days, anyone gonna miss me?" Everybody booed and Kenny chuckled, "whatever, you'll all want me to come back after the first few days."

"Who would want the poor piece of shit walking around this town tryin' to steal everyone's food and monah'?" Cartman questioned.

"Hey, I have enough blankets in my trunk for everyone to make a bed out here, any one up for a camp-out?" Bebe asked.

"You have one big enough for Cartman's fat ass? Wow Bebe, you come prepared don't you?" I added making everyone but Cartman at least chuckle.

"Whatevah! I don't even like camping! Screw you guys, I'm goin' home!" Cartman yelled as he walked back to his house.

"Well, anybody staying?" Bebe asked again.

"Sure, who knows, it could turn into a giant orgy!" I commented enthusiastically.

"Ha, you wish Donovan." Bebe replied.

"I will, it sounds like fun." Token said as he got up to help Bebe get her things from her car.

"Tweekerz and I will stay." Craig said as he turned around from the twitching kid.

"I really don't want to hear from my mom again tonight, so yeah I'll sleep here." Kyle responded.

"Hell, why not, it still beats sleeping at my place." Kenny said as he lay in the sand.

"I'll stay if Wendy stays," Stan commented as he stared into his girlfriends eyes , almost like he had the power to control her mind.

"And I'll stay if Stan stays," Wendy giggled.

"Shut up bitch! I'm tryin' to sleep meauh!" Cartman yelled out of his window.

"Fuck you fat ass!" Wendy said as she threw a rock at the glass.

Everyone got into a spot on the beach, laying on a blanket and covered by another. Craig and Tweek decided to lay on the same blanket and share one. Bebe and I did the same thing, she says we're just friends but Token and I know that there's more to it than that. We all stayed up talking and joking around with each other until around 4 am when Wendy decided to tell everyone to shut up and go to sleep, we listened because everyone knows not to fuck with Wendy and her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

*Tweek's POV*

Working at my dad's shop is way too much pressure! What if I make the coffee too hot and the customer burns their tongue! Jesus Christ, I can't do it man!

"Hey Tweek," I jumped at the sudden sound of Craig walking in.

"Agh! Oh, H-hey Craig. Coffee?" I asked him as I poured myself a cup.

"No, I'm good. When do you get off?"

"I don't know, around five I think. Why –nghh- do you ask?" I asked suspiciously. What if he wants to feed me to his guinea pig? Or what if he wants to take me in an alley behind a dumpster and kill me! No, Craig wouldn't do that to me. Would he? Shit, I'm panicking again. Deep breaths…

"A few of us were going to have a going away party kind of thing for Kenny. I'm not going unless you're going. It's at nine, at Tokens. You coming?"

"Uh… S-sure, I have nothing better to do anyways." Thank Jesus, it's just a party.

"Okay then, see you at nine." Craig said as he exited the shop.

Now I have to tell my dad that I'm going out with friends, lying to his face again. Although, it's not really lying, I am going to a party with friends, it's just that I'm leaving out the small detail that I'm gay with my best friend. I haven't told my dad that Craig is my boyfriend, nor do I ever plan on it. What if he hated me after that? What if he never wanted to talk to me again? Man, this is way too much pressure!

"Dad, I'm -nghh- going to Token's later for a party."

"Okay son, don't stay too late."

Now I'm looking through my closet deciding on what to wear, It's either a white Colorado Avalanche sweatshirt, or a black Breathe Carolina jacket. With my usual green buttoned shirt, the Breathe Carolina one looks better. Nobody would guess it, but I like all of their songs, even the ones with a lot of screaming parts, they used to scare me, but I got used to it. Now I like them, and every once and a while I hear Craig drumming one of their songs with his foot.

"Tweek, Craig's here!" My dad called up stairs.

Oh fuck I'm running late! He's gonna kill me! I zipped my jacked up to my lower chest and ran down the stairs, missed the last one, but I caught myself. I said by to my dad and left the house and got into Craig's blue F150.

"Hey, you look different." Craig said as I jumped into his truck.

"Agh! Good different or –nghh- bad different?" I asked nervously.

"Good, what did you do?" Craig asked as he pulled out of my driveway.

"You mean my sweatshirt? Oh yeah th-thanks."

It didn't take long for us to pull up to Token's mansion. It's really only a few blocks down.

" We just want to see you… Shake that." Craig knew the song instantly, we weren't even in the place and we could already hear the music, this was going to be a crazy night, I could already tell.

When we entered Clyde handed us each a cup full of who knows what, I took a sip of it and it kind of tasted like a beer, but a little different. I looked over and saw that Craig had already drank half of his drink.

"So this party is all about getting drunk, having sex, and getting high. It's obviously for Kenny." Token said and we all laughed a little.

Craig went off and did his own thing leaving me with Clyde, who has already had about four drinks, and is wobbling around. I'm on my third drink and I'm still completely sober. I go over and find Craig who is taking shots with Kenny, he hands me one and I take it smoothly.

"Having fun?" Kenny asks me.

"Yeah, you should go –nghh- away more often." I say and we both laugh. Out of all of the people here, we can hold our alcohol the best.

I take a few more shots and my vision is blurred, and I can't walk straight.

"Hey, fifth shot I see?" Craig kind of walks over to me and leans on the table for support, his shirt is missing, I would ask but I don't think he knows where it is either. Maybe there's somebody working with the underpants gnomes, the shirt flamingoes! Agh, their out to get me!

"Yeah, I'm drunk, but not completely shitfaced like you." I commented and he laughed and kind of tripped over his foot.

He handed me another shot and got himself one, we bumped glasses and chugged them easily. We did that a few more times until we were leaning on each other for support. Craig grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a room with a couch, a coffee table and a TV.

"Take off your pants," he said while he stripped himself of his own pants. I was too shitfaced to realize what was going on, so I did just that.

All I remember after that is waking up in that same room still undressed on top of Craig's six pack.

"Oh my god! What did we do! I'm going to die! Craig, get up!" I yelled just now realizing what I did last night.

Craig got up and looked around the room, then at me, then at himself. He slapped his face in his hand, put on his clothes and handed me mine. Everything was just going so fast, I couldn't take it all in. After we put our clothes on we went down stairs and saw where everyone was. Clyde was on the couch shirtless with Bebe next to him in her underwear, Token was sprawled on the floor, Kenny ha hi head in the toilet and a drink sitting next to him, Kyle was draped over the stairs, and it looked like Stan left. I don't think Cartman and Wendy were ever there, Kenny doesn't like them that much.

"I'm sorry I made you do that." Craig said as he was looking for something in a cupboard with a lot of pill bottles.

I looked at him and twitched. "We were drunk, and nobody knows but us. So it didn't –nghh- really happen."

"But you know and so do I, and it did happen, we jus can't pretend it didn't happen." He said as he took a couple pills, probably for a headache because he handed me a couple as well.

"We just have to –nghh- forget about it. Nobody knows, just us we're good." For once I'm being the words of wisdom.

"Let's just go to the shop and talk it over coffee."

"Good -nghh- idea."

He drove us there and I made us some coffee.

"So are we gonna –nghh- tell an-anybody?" I asked more nervous than usual.

"Not unless you want to." He answered between sips.

"No, it's good having it just between us. Agh!"

"Okay, well I should be going now. See you later." He said as he got up and put his cup on the counter.

"Okay."

Before he left he kissed me on the cheek, at least I know we're still a thing.


	4. Chapter 4

*Craig's POV*

I don't know what I just did. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing, that's my explanation I know it's pretty suck ass, but that's the truth. Fucking Kenny, if he wasn't going away we wouldn't have had that party and none of this would have happened. I know I can't blame him, but it's a lot easier to blame him then to blame myself.

Now I'm walking down to where we all agreed we would meet, it's still the same day after the party, but we gave everyone enough time to look better, because I'm almost a thousand percent sure that we were all shitfaced last night, and we all know the morning after isn't pretty. As I approach the elementary school parking lot, I see that Clyde and Token are already there.

"Well hello there Mr. I'm-Not-In-The-Mood-For-Anyone-Right-Now, how was your night," Clyde smart assed me. I just flipped him off and stood and waited for everyone else to arrive while Clyde and Token chatted about some shit I wasn't interested in. I knew just what we were going to do once everyone was there, sit and smoke weed. What can I say, we're teenagers, and it's what we do.

"Is anyone coming? Because if someone doesn't show up in the next two minutes, I'm leaving," I stated as I checked my phone, it was fifteen minutes past what time everyone agreed to meet.

"Ice your boner, Kenny's coming and he's the one with the drugs, if other people don't show, sucks for them," Token said as he gestured to Kenny who was just turning onto the pavement, he has plastic bags in his hands, bags of weed to be exact.

Once Kenny showed up, everyone was coming two minutes apart; the last one to arrive was Tweek, he changed out of the jacket he was wearing the other day and was wearing long black jeans that were way too big on his slender waist, his white Colorado Avalanche sweatshirt that was just a few shades brighter than his blonde hair with a stain on the shoulder that was probably coffee, and to top off the look, his hair was just how he always wore it, brushed but naturally frizzy, just how I always liked it.

"Well, seeing that I'm going to be leaving tomorrow and I'm the only one that has parents I can steal drugs from, I decided to share some with you assholes before I left."

"How long are you going to be gone again? I don't know how long we can go without getting high," Stan said only half joking.

"Calm the fuck down guys, we always have Towely," Kyle pointed out with a chuckle which everyone else joined in with him.

"God damn it can we just start smoking? Legit Clyde, Craig, and I have been waiting a lot-fucking-longer then you guys have," Token pointed out obviously getting a little annoyed, which isn't like him at all.

"Okay, Jesus Christ, get some patience. Yeah, you guys know what to do." Kenny said as he placed the drugs down in the center of the circle we had created with our bodies.

As soon as we got high people started talking about random shit, everyone's personality changes when they're high, I kind of noticed that when I get high, not everything seems as boring, and Token gets more in touch with the black side of him, the one that should be living in Detroit. And Clyde actually seems smart… sometimes. Kyle isn't so logical and just goes with everything that goes on, and Stan loses his leadership skills, and Bebe gets self conscious about everything, and Kenny always gets high so nothing really happens to him. Which brings me to Tweek, he calms down so much that sometimes it scares me, it's almost like his heart has slowed down so that it only beats forty times a minute. He's legit that calm, he doesn't shake like he usually does, his voice even changes from its usual high raspy self to a lower darker thing, it's crazy.

"Bro, last night I swear I woke up and there was a unicorn ass fucking the shit out of Butters," Clyde stated, I said "sometimes smart."

"Ahww…. Am I really that ugly to the point to where Butters would rather have sex with a unicorn then me?" Bebe asked worriedly.

"You're not ugly, Butters is just stupid," And with that Clyde stuck is tongue down Bebe's thought.

"Yo, what the fuck had happened to my mother fuckin' broski? You can't leave a brother for a hoe! That's against the Guy Code!" Token had some kind of melt down or something.

Stan and Kyle sat quietly and stared at the brick walls as if they were some kind of master piece painted on them.

Kenny stole my phone, went on YouTube and searched up the most relevant song to what was going on right now, "_Fuckin Best Song Everrr."_

I walked over to where Tweek was leaning against a wall with a cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth; he looked like one of those bad asses in the movies, if I didn't know him, I'd be afraid to approach him.

"Hey," he said as he looked up from texting somebody off of his phone, which as I might mention, is a thousand times better then my shitty _Samsung_ whatever the fuck version of some phone, he has the _HTC Evo_-mother fuckin-_3D._

"Hey, about last night… I'm-" Tweek cut me off.

"Yeah, we went over this before, we're just going to keep it to ourselves, and you're sorry, I know." Tweek said everything that I was going to say.

"Oh… Well, you kind of just took the words out of my mouth…" I said to avoid an awkward silence.

"Yeah… Craig, can I ask you a question?" Tweek said nervously, I could tell because his voice was shaking slightly.

"Sure," I said coming down from my high.

"When… Agh! When did you first start to like me?" Tweek asked as he stopped texting whoever it was to look me in the eyes.

To be honest, I don't know when I started liking him… I guess it was the same time I found out I was gay, but I'm not really sure when that was either.

"Uhh… I don't know exactly but I think it was about seventh grade… Maybe, when did you figure out you were gay?"

"Agh..! I think it was the summer before we went…. To…. Uh… Agh! Sweet Jesus, I don't know!" Tweek said, it was now apparent that he was coming down off of his high.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I picked him up, threw him over his shoulders and walked over towards everyone else who had obviously also come down from wherever the fuck they're happy place was.

"So, wants to drive me to the airport tomorrow?" Kenny asked obviously not wanting to leave his truc at the airport parking lot for obvious reasons.

"Craig-nghh- will!" Tweek volunteered me for god knows what reason.

"Dude, what the fuck," I yelled at Tweek, but then he gave me that look of "please just do this for me" and I gave in, "Ugh, fine what time do I have to be at your house?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh cool, thanks, and umm… I think four thirty will be good." Kenny answered.

"Ok fine I still get to sleep in."

"Oh no, I mean four thirty a.m."

"Oh my god, no way, not happening," I shouted and Tweek gave me a look even worse than before. "Well… Maybe it won't be that bad."

"And after you get Kenny, come pick me up." Tweek said as if I already knew that.

"Oh me too, I want to say good bye one last time," Bebe announced.

"Woah, hold the fuck up. If Bebe goes, I'm going to, there's no way I'm leaving her with Kenny at an airport." Clyde said protectively.

"If you want to go, you're all going to meet me at this parking lot at four fifteen; if you're late you're not coming." I said. But I texted Tweek secretly that I would come to his house so that we could walk together. When he got it he looked at me and smiled.

"Well, I have to go home and pack, so I'll see most of you here tomorrow."

"I'm going to walk Tweek home." I said as I motioned for Tweek to follow me.

As we walked we talked about all of our memories and the shit that has happened in our lives, like the way both of our parents are divorced, the different ways they got divorced, mine throwing plates and knives at each other, his calm and civil, we talked about how things were when we were in elementary school and middle school. Eventually we got to his house and I kissed him goodbye and he walked in his house.

Today was not at all what I thought It was going to be like.

**I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter! My sister and her friends broke my laptop, and I just bought a new one so the first thing I did was begin this chapter, and just let me say that I love all of you for reading this and reviews would really make my day, thanks for your time! **


End file.
